Human
]] Humans (Japanese: human) are a species that exist in the Pokémon world. They usually live in harmony with , in a world similar to that of the real world. Humans who own and use Pokémon for a number of different purposes are called Pokémon Trainers and are found throughout the regions of the Pokémon world. The very relationship between humans and Pokémon is what the series mainly revolves around, featuring them in the vast majority of , , , and other media. Throughout the Pokémon series, humans have befriended Pokémon and used their help in tasks like battling, Pokémon Contests, protecting nature, and other vital roles. However, some villainous teams have used Pokémon as tools for selfishness and evil. Overview Characteristics Humans in the Pokémon world appear to be biologically similar to humans in the real world. Although infants very rarely appear, the has confirmed that humans, such as Edna, can get pregnant. According to , Pokémon and people were once considered the same and even intermarried, which might suggest a common ancestry. Some humans possess abilities well beyond those of real-world humans, such as having or Aura powers. For comedic purposes, characters in the Pokémon world are often depicted with a greatly exaggerated ability to withstand physical trauma, such as being or falling great distances. The most common occurrence of humans being harmed without serious injury is the frequent electrical shocking of and his nemesis, the Team Rocket trio, who are blasted off over the horizon countless times in the early seasons of the anime. However, Pokémon can present a real threat to humans, which is why people need a license in order to train Pokémon. Culture The human culture of the Pokémon world, much like the technology, is depicted as revolving around Pokémon. The care and research of Pokémon is shown to be of primary importance, Pokémon feature in many forms of entertainment and media, such as movies and magazines, and Pokémon battles are an almost universal pastime. Facilities such as Pokémon Centers, Gyms, and even entire arenas and stadiums have been built to this end. So important are Pokémon to humans that they were revered or even outright worshiped in certain parts of the world, especially and Mythical Pokémon, so named because of their prominent roles in myths and legends. However, this fascination with Pokémon is not always benevolent; various individuals and organizations with motives ranging from greed to megalomania have repeatedly tried to exploit Pokémon to further their own agendas, often at the expense of the well being of Pokémon, other people or even the very world and universe itself. This is not always the case as humans are equally capable of good as they are of evil, and are able to see the error of their ways; however, only time will tell if they are also able to learn from their mistakes. Unlike the real world, humans in the Pokémon world live, for the most part, in an extremely environmentally friendly society. Automobiles are apparently used at a minimum, with walking or riding Pokémon being the preferred methods of transportation, as demonstrated by the many traveling Trainers who have not been shown to use public transport. However, bicycles are common. Many vehicles are seen with virtually no visible emissions such as smoke, suggesting that technology may have allowed for environmentally friendly transportation. Towns and cities are often deeply integrated with the surrounding environment, and often allow surrounding forests to encroach on the city borders. The population of humans appears to be much lower than that of the real world, as seen by the immense stretches of forest and fields, untouched by human development. There are also many examples of human developments, both ancient and modern, that have been abandoned for one reason or another that have since been reclaimed by nature and Pokémon. Humans in the Pokémon world exchange money for goods and services, suggesting a . There are very wealthy humans, some even being referred to as aristocrats, and Trainers can become wealthy by battling and winning prize money. However, full-time employment does not seem to be necessary for survival. Technology and in a video call]] Humans in the Pokémon world have achieved a level of technology which surpasses that of the real world. For instance, , which was made possible through the use of the Infinity Energy developed by Devon Corporation, is relatively common in the Pokémon world. Much of the technology appears to be based around the relationship between humans and ; this technology includes the ubiquitous Poké Ball as well as data transfer systems designed to store and move caught Pokémon at their Trainer's convenience. Humans have also created artificial Pokémon and many items designed to improve a Pokémon's performance in certain activities. Many devices to allow people to communicate with each other, such as the Xtransceiver and the Holo Caster, as well as media technologies that reach a large audience via mass communication, such as television and radio, have also been developed. Additionally, personal computers are used to aid people in carrying out numerous tasks and s have been featured in the since the original series. Apparently, this knack for technology dates back to ancient times as there are many examples of lost civilizations that utilized similar technology. It would seem strange that humans remain dominant over Pokémon, as it is mentioned in many occasions that some Pokémon (e.g. and ) appear to be far more intelligent and powerful than humans, however, this has not been explored much aside from Pokédex descriptions. Human organizations in the Pokémon world is a primary example of villainous organizations throughout the Pokémon world]] :See also: * International Police: A law enforcement organization. * Pokémon Association: Handles legislation regarding Pokémon. * Pokémon Activities Committee: Organizes and coordinates Pokémon Contests and related events. * Pokémon League: Regulates Pokémon Gyms and oversees the regional s. * Ranger Union: An organization with the intention of fighting people who mistreat Pokémon and threaten peace. * Villainous teams: Always human outside of the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series and PokéPark Wii: Pikachu's Adventure, the villainous teams would threaten the region, and serve as antagonists to be defeated. They can range from mere crime syndicates, such as Team Rocket, to groups with extreme ideological beliefs, such as Team Galactic or Team Plasma. Occupations * : Raises and mates Pokémon for genetic improvements such as moves, individual values, and Natures. * Pokémon Connoisseur: Specializes in identifying the compatibility between Pokémon and their Trainers. * Pokémon Coordinator: Raises Pokémon to compete in Pokémon Contests, by feeding them snacks used to enhance their appearances and teaching them moves designed for particular appeals. * Gym Leader: Challenges Trainers to test if they are skilled enough to take on the Pokémon League challenge. They hand out a Badge to Trainers who defeat them in battle. * Pokémon Performer: Raises Pokémon to compete in Pokémon Showcases. * Pokémon Professor: Researches certain aspects of Pokémon and the Pokémon world, such as Evolution and habitat. They also hand out starter Pokémon to aspiring Trainers. * : Protect wild Pokémon and their habitat from natural disasters, s, and others that threaten to do them harm. Using the Capture Styler, they harness the power of Pokémon in the wild to assist them in their missions. * Pokémon Stylist: Sketches and designs clothing and accessories for Pokémon. * Pokémon Trainer: Raises, travels with, and battles with Pokémon. * Pokémon watcher: Studies Pokémon, their habits, behaviors, and interactions. Ancient civilizations Many references to ancient human civilizations have appeared in many forms of Pokémon related media. It is their existence and their interactions with Pokémon that eventually gave rise to many fables, myths and legends regarding different Pokémon, legendary or not. These ancient people didn't only leave behind stories, but ancient artifacts and even whole ruins which have since been reclaimed by nature and Pokémon. While many civilizations have been referenced, only a few have been explicitly named: * Abyssal Ruins: The burial monument for an ancient King, it features a different writing system to those seen in other ruin sites. * Draconid people: A tribe of -users who resided in Meteor Falls. * Kingdom of the Vale: A kingdom which once lived in peace with both Pokémon and nature using the power of the Dragon Force, before it fell to ruin due to war between the two princes, which resulted in the Dragon Force going out of control. Known structures linked to this civilization include the Relic Castle, built 2,500 years ago; and Dragonspiral Tower, said to be the oldest structure in Unova. * Michina Town Ruins: Thousands of years ago Damos was granted the Jewel of Life's power, which made the area a prosperous agricultural heartland, after he rescued . Shrine ruins near Sinnoh's Michina Town remains the only evidence of the ancient society. * People of the Water: A race of people who left behind Samiya, a sea temple activated by crystals. * Pokélantis: A lost empire in Kanto that was destroyed by when its king wanted to abuse Ho-Oh's power. * Pokémopolis: Another ancient civilization in Kanto. Had artifacts that contained Giant Pokémon. * Tanoby Ruins: estimated to be 1500 years old, it shows evidence of ancient Unown scripture, also seen in the Ruins of Alph and Solaceon Ruins. * In Control Freak! an ancient tablet discovered by Tierra revealed that thousands of years ago a Queen could control Pokémon within the boundaries of her own village using high frequency waves from a mask and staff. The name the people or civilization's name was not mentioned. In the Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series The Pokémon Mystery Dungeon series takes place in the , inhabited solely by Pokémon. However, in all of the games except for the WiiWare titles, the is a human who has been turned into a Pokémon. In Gates to Infinity and Super Mystery Dungeon, humans are established to be thought not to exist by most Pokémon, existing only in children's stories. In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Red Rescue Team and Blue Rescue Team, a greedy Trainer grabbed a tail of a . The resulting curse was taken by his , and the Ninetales prophesied that the human would be reincarnated as a in the future during a time of natural disasters. The player is summoned to the Pokémon world by that Gardevoir to stop a falling star from destroying the world, losing their memory in the process. After meeting their partner and calling upon to destroy the meteor, the player leaves the Pokémon world, but decides to return when their partner pleads to Gardevoir. is also mentioned to have been built by humans. In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time, Explorers of Darkness, and Explorers of Sky, the player and were trying to solve the mystery of the paralyzed planet and traveled to the past. There, they were separated when attacked them, and the player was turned into a Pokémon. Having lost their memory, the player washes up on the and is found by their partner. After traveling to Temporal Tower and saving the world from paralysis, the player is erased from existence, but is brought back when Dialga feels the partner's sorrow. In Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity, many humans have been summoned from an alternate dimension to the Pokémon world by , the Voice of Life, to save the world from the Bittercold. However, all of them were defeated by and her gang and sent back to the human world. The player was then summoned, the only human left to save the Pokémon world. After meeting their partner and defeating Bittercold, the player is sent back to the human world. Their partner later makes a wish at the Worldcore for the player to return and be allowed to travel between the human world and Pokémon world, and the player is brought back from the human world. In Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon, Dark Matter once attempted to attack the Tree of Life, which would have caused the planet to crash into the sun, but was defeated due to the efforts of a human and . However, they failed to completely destroy Dark Matter, so the player is brought from an alternate dimension to the Pokémon world by Mew to save the world when Dark Matter begins to rise again. Finding they have lost their memory, the player meets and their partner. After traveling to the Tree of Life and defeating Dark Matter, the player realizes that at some point, they must have to return to the human world. However, the player's partner, a reincarnation of Mew, leaves the player instead, having fulfilled their role by helping to save the world. Various characters who make a cameo from previous Pokémon Mystery Dungeon games also reference other humans from those games. In other languages References Related articles * Animals in the Pokémon world * Pokémon (species) Category:Pokémon world Category:Non-Pokémon creatures it:Umani